So far, with the development of technology and the advancement of society, liquid crystal displays have been applied in industrial productions more and more widely and play more important roles in human's life.
In an Advanced Super Dimensional Switching (AD-SDS) technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that the liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, which improves the work efficiency of the liquid crystals and increases the light transmission efficiency. The Advanced Super Dimensional Switching technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCDs and has advantages of high resolution ratio, high transmissivity, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, and the like. For different applications, the improved technologies of ADS include high transmittance I-ADS technology, high aperture ratio H-ADS and high resolution S-ADS technology.
ADS liquid crystal display panels have the advantage of super-wide viewing angle, however, their display effect under the sun is still not good as that of an ordinary transmission-type liquid crystal displays.
A conventional color filter typically includes a substrate, a conductive layer, a black matrix and a color filter layer including typically pixel units of red, green and blue colors with the black matrix disposed between adjacent filter layers. In order to improve the outdoor readability of the liquid crystal display, a transflective technology is proposed to improve the use effect of the liquid crystal display under the sun to a certain extent. Since a transflective liquid crystal display needs a liquid crystal cell with two different thicknesses in one sub-pixel due to its structure design, difficulties in its optical design and fabrication process are increased, particularly in the rubbing process in which many dead corners will be incapable of being aligned. At the same time, normally, none of the design mode for the transflective type liquid crystal cells has wide-viewing angle.
Currently, it is proposed to refine or remove the black matrix material so as to improve the aperture ratio of pixels and increase the data lines' reflectivity for the sunlight, and thus to improve the outdoor readability of the ADS products. This method has a greatest advantage of simplifying manufacture process, but it is likely to present “color mixing” phenomenon. When it is used outdoors, though color mixing occurs, human eyes are not easily perceive it due to the high external light intensity, therefore the “color mixing” phenomenon will not influence outdoor use. However, when used indoors, the “color mixing” can be easily perceived by human eyes, which makes it not suitable for use indoors.